Intoxicated
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: She feared Shizuru didn't trust her anymore.


Intoxicated

_"Uuughghh... Shiz' dun' trus' me." _Natsuki drunkenly grumbled into her desk. Her hand was tightly clutching a clear glass of questionable contents as she planted an incredibly flushed cheek onto oak. Her desk was satisfyingly cool.

Exactly _why _had Nao agreed to babysit this hopeless Headmistress? Bemusedly she stared at the older woman who was sloutched against her office desk. Hands tucked inside her Column tabard, she wondered _why _the Archmeister had chosen _her _of all people. Didn't Viola understand that she was awful dealing with people? Since _when _do these two argue anyway? It made no sense! Sliding her tongue along her teeth thoughtfully, the Column counted her options. The bloody Headmistress had even _blackmailed _her into giving her that Artain vodka! She had been _saving _that! "Kruger."

_"**What**." _The older woman muttered curtly, hiding her face from her woozy surroundings. She had drunk that vodka way too quickly.

"Aw, don't be like that." Nao approached the desk, leaning against its side. Back facing the Headmistress, she asked flatly; "You and Viola _never _argue, Kruger. What happened?" Retrieving a nail file from a hidden pocket, Nao commenced the filing boredly.

_"Wh' do you care..." _Natsuki eyed her unlevelly, before frowning tightly. _"Oi... gi'yer' ass off me paperw—ugh..." _Ignoring the redhead, Natsuki hid her face within her arms again. Why was the light so damn bright!

"...You're Garderobe's boss. A nutty Headmistress is no good for business." She would know, leading her own gang and all. Nao's lips merely curled as she stared at Natsuki who sat up groggily. "No one cares why you two got prissy with each other, but... as a Column I'm obliged to listen." However... "Deal with it. I'm not budging, Kruger."

"...I could reveal your gang to everyone." Natsuki could only warn for the umpteenth time that day. "Get off my desk."

"As you've threatened several times today." Nao rolled her eyes, again ignoring the woman's command. "Was this about that mission everyone's on about?" She aimed her nail file at the Headmistress, scoping for clues. Watching the woman subtly frown, Nao's lips stretched wider. "It _was_, wasn't it?"

_"Ugh, shut up. My head's throbbing." _Every time Natsuki closed her eyes, the world spun. Remind her why she had drank that cursed Artain gush again? All for what? Because she felt Shizuru didn't have faith in her?

"Lightweight."

_**"Shut. Up."**_

* * *

Cat God Mountain

"I am worried sick that she would be injured again." Shizuru sighed, listlessly stirring her tea. How on Earl had this created a feud between them? Founder only knew. Very unlike herself, she leant her cheek against her palm.

Ever since the international CHILD crisis, Earl had been plummeted into chaos. Meisters were relied upon far greater than before these days. Shizuru feared that Natsuki was going to get hurt—perhaps even _assassinated_. "Ever since the Aries Summit, everything has gone spectactularly wrong. We fear we're heading for another Great War."

"It's bad but..." Pushing aside the glass she had been wiping, Mai leaned against the counter separating them. "Natsuki's got a good head on her shoulders—But she can't do it alone. You love her greatly, I know this, Shizuru. So because of this, you also need to give her the leeway. You did well to come here and get some fresh air."

"You truly think so?" Shizuru fell silent, blocking out the tourist activity outside Mai's little dinner. Fortunately the Fire Stirring Ruby had closed up shop the moment Shizuru had waltzed in. Still materialised, she brushed her robe's tails into her lap. She was confident that her sighing had spread across Cat God Mountain by now, revealing her whereabouts. She should probably leave soon.

"I _know, _Shizuru. You guys will get through this, you always have. I've been stuck here for years, and I can tell your feelings for each other haven't disappeared."

They truly hadn't. Their feelings had in fact become stronger thanks to the recent months. Shizuru would truly be lost without the younger woman. It was just that sometimes she _couldn't _communicate her thoughts to Natsuki properly. Her feelings would become tangled together like the tightest knot. One moment she was flawless, the next she was a nervous wreck.

Had she overreacted? No. Not at all, she was _not _at fault here. Nevertheless she was _worried _for Natsuki's safety. However, war was on their horizon and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Despite her dismay that Natsuki wished to join the front lines, her acceptance over Natsuki's choice seemed to be the correct answer. Shizuru could only pray that she remained safe. "Hm." She smiled, staring into her tea. "I know."

"I should return to Garderobe." Shizuru said after spending another hour with the recluse Princess. "Natsuki is probably wondering where I am."

"Probably for the best, yeah—ah, before you go;" The redhead wandered behind her counter and crouched behind it. Rummaging was heard before a bottle was retrieved. "We started making cider thanks to the tourism boom. I thought Natsuki would like a bottle."

Handed over the alcohol, Shizuru's eyebrows gradually lifted as she studied its label. It had the image of a fat cat identical to the Queen's rolling atop a pile of apples. "Cat God Cider?" She asked in amusement.

"Mikoto's idea, not mine."

* * *

"Kruger, Viola is back." Nao headed for the double doors.

Snapping back up, Natsuki immediately regreted it as she cupped her head into her hands. Groaning, she waved for the Artain to let the Archmeister inside. It had been a long day and this hangover was only just beginning to settle down. Sliding a palm against her forehead, Natsuki brought her glass—of water—to her lips.

She doubted Shizuru would be pleased.

_"Zhang, good afternoon. How has the Headmistress been?"_

Shizuru _at least _sounded fine. Delicately spinning around in her office chair, Natsuki took to facing the windows instead. She would compose herself regardless that Shizuru would see through her own facade. Guiding her lips to the rim of her glass, she drank its contents leisurely. Would it be responsible to apologise to the Archmeister immediately—_no_. Shizuru had always disliked them no matter the severity. Then...? Setting her glass down behind her on the desk, Natsuki brushed her fingers to her lips in thought. It wasn't like she could organise something for tonight either. Shizuru would never allow them to in her state. Despite this, Natsuki wanted to. War was encrouching on them.

"Just _dandy_."

Glancing behind her shoulder, Natsuki spied the Archmeister behind Nao. Twisting back around, she slid her hands against her face, rubbing her flushed face to no avail. She could sense eyes upon her; knowing fully well it was Shizuru, she carefully stood up.

"...Did you get Natsuki _drunk_?"

"_**Ughh**_. No I di—"

"—No. That was all me I am afraid." Natsuki confessed, pressing fingertips to her temple. Clenching her eyes shut a multitude of times, she continued once confident she wouldn't throw up. "Nao, you can leave now." Before this escape was attempted however, Shizuru stopped her.

"Take this to the kitchen, please." Handing over the bottle, the redhead merely threw her a stare.

_"Cat God's Cider? Cat's Piss Cider!"_

As Nao cackled down the corridor with the bottle, Natsuki painfully closed her eyes. Cat God's Cider? Exhaling an exhausted breath, she started; "Shizuru, I c—"

"—I am sorry." Allowing the door to automatically seal shut, Shizuru faced her properly. "I went to see Mai." She smiled vacantly. "We spoke for a while until I realised I cannot stop you from what you believe to be the correct course of action. I..." Feeling cool hands upon hers, she glanced up into troubled eyes.

"I don't know how to put it." Natsuki guided them to the sitting area. "I _love _you, Shizuru. I do this for _you_. I'm..." Grumbling under her breath, she sat them down. "If I die protecting you, then so be it." The Headmistress will fight for the Archmeister. By historical standards it was backwards, but oh well. She forced a smile. "I've made too many risky decisions lately, and I'm sorry for that." Realising her mistake, Natsuki barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. _She had apologised! _Veering her gaze from the elder, she cleared her throat. "You're my Archmeister as I am your Headmistress. Nothing will get inbetween us."

The Archmeister all but melted. They had merely worried for one another. Sighing a breath of relief, Shizuru leant her head against Natsuki's shoulder. "Since when did you become so sentimental?"

"I-I mean it!" Natsuki mumbled, cursing herself internally as she felt a blush intensifying along her cheeks.

The Archmeister laughed joyfully, hiding her face into the crook of Natsuki's throat. "You're _adorable_, Natsuki." Her eyes half-lidded as she grazed her lips upon the woman's throat.

_"Shi-zuru—"_

_"Hush, Natsuki."_ Pushing the Headmistress down, Shizuru loomed over the younger Meister.

* * *

_"Potty mouth, Cat God Mountain's potty mouth!" Nao was nearly over the moon, despite the wary gaze from the students around her._


End file.
